


Grishaverse Five-Sentence Fics

by zemenipearls (ayaanle)



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fahey Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaanle/pseuds/zemenipearls
Summary: A collection of different Five-Sentence fic requests I got on tumblr @zemenipearls
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Leoni Hilli/Adrik Zhabin, Mal Oretsev/Alina Starkov, Queen of Ravka / Magnus Opjer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Wesper, When Wylan Has Been Injured

The loudest gunshot Jesper ever heard, was the one that went through Wylan’s shoulder. The blood on the wet Ketterdam pavement was a grotesque saturated splotch in such a gray city. The same way he leached the color out of jurda blossoms was the way he knit together the arteries and skin. Wylan’s face was lined with pain but at least he was alive. It was the only rush Jesper never wanted to feel again.


	2. Malina, post R&R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @grisha-gal

Sometimes Mal had nightmares about his death. Not the one he didn't know about, but the death on the Fold to help bring it down. The scar on his chest and the mark on his back would never let him forget. But when Alina reached out to him at night, it wasn't to dig a knife into him but bring him closer. He couldn't think about his death anymore when his life, Alina, was pulled against him.


	3. Baghra Morozova

Her body was a prison. Years stretched on as her son kept her close, chained by their secret. Her power begged to be let out and ate away inside her. The first ray of hope was a nondescript autumn day, when a skinny half-Shu girl was deposited at her doorstep in the Little Palace. This could be the one to save us from my son, she thought.


	4. Inej on her Ship

Her crew was like nothing she’d ever seen before. Strong women from all over the world, with righteousness coursing through their veins. She sought them out from all corners for their skill and ruthlesness. After the years in Ketterdam, the high seas were her new hunting ground, and she welcomed the challenge. The Wraith and her crew were going to enact vengeance on any man who dared to hurt girls anywhere.


	5. Kanej

“You could stay in Ketterdam. Will you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“There are men who want money, but there are girls who need freedom.”


	6. "Someone botching about the Darkling"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reauesred by @awkwardbooklover

“You remember that fucking prick? God he had the audacity to put a collar on me and then then say it was in my best interest! I’m not a goddamn dog, Mal. I was young and dumb and should have let him die with his face under my boot. ‘Say my name’ bitch ass.”


	7. Adrik Proposing to Leoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @theawkwardbooklover

“Its going to be fine,” Nadia said with a roll of her eyes. “After all, she picked you.”

“Nadia, I swear to the Saints I’m going to throw up all over your floor.”

He didn’t have time to think because at that moment Leoni came in looking as beautiful as ever, stopping time. The nauseousness disappeared as he felt the ring in his pocket and bent on one knee.


	8. Malina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @korolrezni129

When Mal and Alina enlisted, Alina didn’t like how separated they are. But, after just a couple weeks of being far from each other, Mal sneaks to her one night. He doesn’t know she’s in love with him, but he squeezes onto her cot anyway and they sleep face-to-face just like kids. Sometimes when she’s asleep, Mal will push the hair out of her face.


	9. Alina and Leoni discussing Marriage

“Nina is fighting with her in-laws again,” Alina sighed. 

Leoni sipped from her giant mug of hot chocolate and gave a shrug. “Hasn’t he tried to kill her numerous times?”

Alina chuckled and looked over at where Mal and Adrik were trying to figure out how to fix Leoni’s moped. “Never a problem that we’ve had.”


	10. Mal's Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @scaleehsi

It always happened when the weather turned cold.

While the children were always excited at the prospect of snow, sticking their tongues out to catch the fat flakes, Mal retreated into a mood. At night his knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets begging "Where are you?" to the swirling white wind. Alina's voice called him back to the living, to their little room. The white wind gave way to her white hair, and he found his home and comfort in her arms.


	11. Aditi with Baby Jesper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon

In the Zemeni sun under a pink pompom tree, Aditi lay several flowers in front of her. 2 year old Jesper sat inbetween her legs and grasped towards the blossom in her hand. "This is red, sweetheart," she said before pulling up another one. "This is yellow, and when we bleed them together -" she used her skills as a Zowa to combine the two - "we make orange like jurda."

Jesper squealed happily and tried his best to copy her, the dyes from the flowers staining his fingertips.


	12. Kuwei in the Ice Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon

He didn't know what all the vials and potions were for. He scoured his father's journals, trying hard to find some sort if clue. But his father was dead and there were bloody keftas flying from the cieling to remind him of the death that awaited him. So he stalled, and cried himself to sleep. 

_Someone will find me, someone will find me, someone will find me._


	13. Queen of Ravka / Magnus Opjer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by yorkpeppermintpeppermint

The Ravkan nights were so long and her bed cold. The King was chasing skirts of servant girls and the Queen welcomed Opjer with open arms and whispered promises. I am still young and beautiful, she thought to herself. At night no one could see the marks of Vasily on her stomach or the bitterness on her eyes. She was a woman, and he was a man, and the crown discarded on her dresser.


End file.
